Betwixt
by NoiseAndSound
Summary: You are gone.


Heavy character introspection of a general Nobody. Can be applied to Organization XIII or any of the lesser Nobodies, methinks. Superfluous use of the second person. Such a dynamic point of view it is.

Kingdom Hearts and all affiliated characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney. This is written for personal enjoyment only. It is not for profit.

* * *

You were once something, someone. You once had purpose, you once had reason. You once led a life that, though flawed and far from perfect, was something you could not be without; you had created it, built and shaped it, and it was everything you held dear.

You once had companions, camaraderie, friends which were close to your heart. Their sorrow was yours, their happiness was yours. They stole your attention. But one day they were stolen away, by swift shadows, and as they fell so did the ethereal light within you.

It is taken like life itself, and you are drained and dying even as it is lifted from your mangled remains, blood trickling along the cool ground and screams filling the air that you will never breathe again.

You have fallen.

You are alone.

Numb as you fall, unaware of your surroundings, and accepting of the final moments of you life; so ready to die even as you raised your weapon against the treacherous darkness. But that is no more, and you are gone…

Except you are not, and it is surprising and foreign when you feel yourself changing, returning from the crushing obsidian. Like reemerging from dark waters, you gasp and realize, through this action, that you have lungs and a body so must be _alive_, and so joyous that you are, so amazed and awed, that you are disillusioned. But then you see, and you are (and yet not) horrified.

There is a hole; there is a missing piece, something so important and needed that you worry over not knowing what it is. And then it comes to you, like the forceful blow of the darkness itself as it took your life.

You cannot feel. You cannot fathom emotion. It is not but the dredges of memory, the whispers of remembrance. Your heart has been stolen, and with it all that defined yourself.

You are no one.

You are one of a thousand equals, a thousand who lost their hearts and their beings; a thousand who are searching, searching…

You move from world to world in your quest, star to bright star, but there are so many in the night sky, too many, and how could you ever reclaim your heart from such vastness. You want to feel disdain, to feel anger and sorrow and contempt but you cannot. You only feel emptiness, as immense and as endless as the sky above.

But you still remember the raging darkness and its brutality, and in your own desperation you wreck havoc upon the worlds; tearing civilizations to the ground, destroying both the weak and the powerful and scarring the earth.

You see their innocent eyes cloud with fear mere seconds before the darkness claims them, and you feel nothing. You feel no anguish, no regret, no guilt. Like pulling back the crust and exposing the raw soil, your true intentions are revealed; you care not for the lives of others, nor the fate of their friends and family, the demise of what you once held highest in your heart. you see only the end, only the day when your existence returns and you can live again…

You are blind.

You rip world and world asunder, filling them with the darkness that once shattered your being. And in your blindness you are ignorant, so ignorant of a growing light, even as it destroys your comrades, because you have forgotten what it was like to truly exist. And your ignorance breeds underestimation.

You have festered and forgotten the true strength of the heart, and how powerfully the light burns. You care not for the consequences of your actions, so long as your heart will finally be in your grasp.

But you have searched and searched, and have yet to find that luminosity that left you so long ago.

And now you fathom if this has all been a pointless journey, an inane attempt to regain something lost forever. Shunned by light and darkness, you wander through the ruins that you wrought, and watch as the worlds crumble around you.

You feel nothing.

But the Keyblade Master finally comes for you, blades flashing and eyes burning with something you can no longer recognize. The repercussions of your actions have spread much too far, and by whispers you never heard they have reached the strongest heart of them all.

You are numb as he strikes you, as numb as you were when you first fell.

You are fading, and then you are gone.

Nothing.

_Nobody_.

* * *

One of these days, I'm going to write something humorous or happy or upbeat.

Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome.


End file.
